La primera estrella
by Saomin
Summary: Su titulo lo dice todo asi que por favor pasen y leanla


La primera estrella

Cuenta la historia que una vez una estrella se enamoró de una persona de la tierra, era tanto su amor que un día ella pidió que la dejara bajar.

El muy compareciente le dijo: Que no era conveniente ya que ella era una estrella y él una persona, entonces ella le dijo: que si ella demostraba que lo que ellos tenían era amor verdadero ella podría vivir en la tierra de lo contrario ella quedaría condenada a regresar al cielo sin brillo propio solo el del sol.

El acepto gustoso la petición tan solo que si ya nada la acogía en la tierra ella debía regresar inmediatamente al cielo con las demás.

Y así ella bajo como una joven blanca de cabellos negros con destellos azulados de unos 20 años llevando un vestido color palo de rosa y unas sandalias color beige, a un pueblo donde el se encontraba.

Ella lo encontró como siempre despistado del mundo caminando por allí pensando que se encontraba en otro sitio, llegó a el y le dijo: ¿Hola como estas?, el le respondió: yo muy bien ¿y tu?; ella respondió: bien sabes yo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y se presentaron al unisonó.

Y allí empezó su relación de amigos, ella comentaba muchas cosas con el y el hacia lo mismo así paso la mañana y parte de la noche.

Entonces Akane pidió que le dejara dormir en su casa, el acepto muy gustoso por que era su amiga la llevó y allí ella paso la noche.

A la mañana siguiente ella le tenia todo preparado para el desayuno de el, ella pensaba que así podía ganar su amor.

Después de aquello el se despertó le dio gusto ver a su amiga feliz y se sirvió el desayuno, así iban pasando los días muy habitualmente. Ella cocinado para el y el asiendo otras cosas, cuando un día Akane de tanto esperar se decidió por preguntarle sobre que sentía.

Le gustaba pensar en la idea que el le dijera que la ama, cuando el empezó que era muy especial, su cabello le encantaba en el color que tenía, sus ojos parecían dos estanques muy hermosos que mirar, y el seguía describiendo las cualidades de la chica cuando de un momento a otro le dijo que hasta su nombre sonaba bonito y era Ukyo.

A ella se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos al enterarse de que el estaba enamorado de otra chica que no era ella, pero lo disimulaba muy bien para que el no se diera cuenta.

Allí pasaba los días ella lamentando su fortuna, ya que todo había perdido sentido ya no valía la pena nada entonces decidió ir a caminar, de un momento a otro ella se encontraba en un hermoso jardín, por otro lado había un chico de coleta terminada en trenza sentado en las raíces de un árbol admirando al cielo, cuando escucho un gran ruido que venia del otro lado.

El se giro y allí frente a sus ojos se encontraba la chica mas linda suspirando y preocupada por algo, el se acerco y le comento: Hola ¿Que te sucede?, ella mirándole muy rara mente no le comento nada hasta un momento después que el se había acercado a platicar y le respondió: Muy a mi pesar me encuentro bien pero temo que dejare este mundo mas rápido de lo que llegue, el se pregunto y le dijo: ¿Por qué dices eso? Acaso tú con tanta vida por delante vas a morir.

Ella le respondió: Moriré amando a alguien que no me ve más que como su amiga, el le contesto: Como si nadie a muerto de amor ¿por que tu si lo harás?, ella estupefacta con la reacción del chico le contesta: Por cosas de la vida así me sucederá.

Al momento después de la respuesta de la chica el la giro a ver y le respondió: No creo que dios haga algo así con una chica como tú, ella le respondió: tú si conocerme hablas así de mí ¿por que?; en ese momento el le dijo: no hace falta conocerte para saber como eres.

Entonces ella mirándolo observo los ojos que contenía tan claros como dos manantiales en el cual se refleja su alma, allí ella se presento al igual que el al unisonó. Pasaron rato conversando de muchas otras cosas que fueron asiéndose amigos, cuando ella viendo al horizonte que el sol ya se estaba poniendo decido ir para su casa despidiéndose del se fue pero quedando de encontrarse con el mañana temprano en el mismo árbol.

De allí en adelante todo cambiaria ella seguiría conversando con Ryoga sobre su querida Ukyo, claro que la lastimaba pero Ryoga amaba a Ukyo y quería como una amiga a Akane, entonces ella a la tarde se encontraría con su amigo Ranma debajo del mismo árbol para conversar, allí fue forjando su historia hasta que una noche en un sueño se presentó alguien diciendo que ya era hora de regresar a donde pertenecía, ella muy triste lo acepto sabiendo que ya no vería mas a su querido amigo, solo pidió unos días más y sin renegar ella regresaría.

Entonces ella decidió que antes de marcharse le diría la verdad de su vida a Ranma, a la tarde que se encontró con él y le dijo: Ranma te voy a decir la verdad de mi vida aquí, te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos, el le responde que si y ella continua: bueno ese día me entere que la persona que yo quería se había enamorado de otra chica y yo venia suspirando por la simple razón que tenia que regresar de donde yo había venido, de la cual era el cielo mi verdad es que yo soy una estrella que se había enamorado de un chico pero no fui correspondida entonces ya ha llegado el momento de irme para siempre solo asiendo una cosa mas por la persona que yo quería, el se pregunto ¿cual es? solo con la mirada; ella le respondió: concediéndole una cosa de mi para que sea feliz.

El le dijo: ¿Por que?, ella le contesto: por que el le había comentado que amaba tanto a aquella chica que hasta le dijo que solo y por ella bajaría una estrella.

El con la cara de duda le dijo: No lo hagas o morirás, ella sin pensarlo dos veces le respondió: no importa con tal de verlo feliz al igual yo iba a morir de todas formas si el no me amaba o correspondía, con sus ojos pedía que ella no lo hiciera pero ella ya había tomado la decisión de otorgarle el brillo de su estrella.

En ese momento el la cogió del brazo tratando de impedir lo imposible no lo consiguió y ella escapo, al dar paso la tarde a la noche ella ya decidida llego hasta donde su amigo y le dijo que ella le iba a dar una estrella el con la mirada dudosa le dijo: ¿Cómo? en ese momento ella se arranco el collar que contenía su luz y se la cedió a el para su amada.

El muy contento la recogió y sin mas salió en dirección de la casa de su querida amada, Akane cayó sin mas ni mas al suelo cuando al momento después llego Ranma a la casa en la que se encontraba Akane y la observa moribunda sin nada poder hacer la recoge del frió suelo la abraza a su pecho y le suplica que no se vaya ella sin más le regala una sonrisa de ángel y se va desvaneciendo en el aire, al ver Ranma que Akane se va este empieza a llorar y una lagrima llega al lugar donde se encontraba antes el collar a ella empieza a envolverle una luz dorada que la guía para el cielo, por la parte de ella una voz le dice: me has demostrado que el amor verdadero de dos mundos diferentes puede existir así que dejare que te quedes en la tierra con tu amor verdadero.

A ella la misma luz dorada la baja a los brazos de Ranma y ella se despierta, esta le cuenta todo lo ocurrido y se alegra por eso, en eso Ranma revela sus sentimientos por ella, y Akane hace lo mismo y cierran con un hermoso beso.

En honor a este cuento que todos sus antepasados contaban y contaran con amor y gran respeto se fue dada la primera estrella en el cielo para los amantes de dos mundos diferentes que unieron sus vidas pasando muchos años felices hasta después de su muerte seguirá esa misma estrella guiando a aquellos enamorados verdaderamente hasta el final del camino y tal vez si se quieren mas allá de la muerte.

THE END

Att: Saomin


End file.
